Plant Manipulation
The power to control plant life with one’s mind Also Known As *Plant Control *Agrokinesis *Botanokinesis *Chlorokinesis *Phytokinesis *Phyllokinesis *Phytomancy *Plantbending *Botanical/Vegetation/Flora Manipulation. *Wood Release Capabilities Users may mentally manipulate wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss found in a natural field or habitat. The user can cause plants to quickly manifest from the soil and wrap around a target, can mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive recently withering or dead plants. Users can use their power for transport. They can create a bridge of leaves, allowing the user to levitate leaves and make them stay there or stick together to form bridges or constructs. They can use their power for defense and support too. They can even rapidly grow plants from the ground and sprout seeds, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. In the higher levels, plants may be controlled in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper. The user may even be capable of psychically regenerating one single species plant into another genus of plant. Appliance *Promote plant growth and vegetation. *Wrap opponents with vines. *Create mutant plants. *The user can rearrange their genetic structure into a plant. *Poison/Toxic Based abilities. *Acidic body fluids. *Grow large forests. *Grow thorns around the user's plant body for offensive uses such as shooting sharp thorns. *Create large trees. *Create plant barriers for protection. *Generate pheromones which can cause paralysis. *Generate spores. *Can cover the user from the opponents by blending in with fallen leaves or petals. *Cover body in a ball of vines. *Attract things or people toward you by shooting a long, perhensile vine. *Become a being of plants. *High level users can heal allies and themselves. *Levitate leaves in a telekinetic manner. *Can control fruits and vegetables, likely use them as weapons. Associations *May be able to create/summon golems that have abilities that of pertaining to Plant Mimicry. *May have the ability of Poison Generation as users can manipulate any harmful toxins from the floral kingdom. Limits *Rendered useless and inefficient in areas of isolation, seedless areas, and areas concentrated with infertile/barren soil. *High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. *Temperature extremes, i.e. heat, cold, and elevations may isolate tamper with enhancement of effects. *Low-Level users may be only able to control certain types of plants. *Low-Level users may be limited on how many plants or how long they can control them. *Attack from Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation is an issue. Variations Some may only possess the powers of: Plant Growth (or Horticulture Effect) *The power to accelerate plant growth within one’s proximity. Can grow a small forest within an hour or cause fruits to ripen to enormous size. The user needs sunlight and hydration to use power to full extent, and can’t control plants. Xylokinesis '('Dendrokinesis, Hylokinesis, Ligni/'Ligno/Ligneokinesis' or Wood Control & Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate wood structured plants such as trees. Anthokinesis '('Florakinesis or Flower Control & Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate flowers. Mycokinesis '('Fungokinesis or Fungus Control & Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate fungi. Palynokinesis '('Dander/'Spore'/'Pollen'/'Allergen Control & Manipulation') *The power to only mentally control and manipulate plant spores. Papyrokinesis (Paper Control & Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate paper-based materials. Chloro-Telekinesis (Telekinetic Plant Control & Manipulation) *Using telekinesis to control and manipulate plants. Rubber Manipulation *The power to control and manipulate rubber, both natural, found in plants, and man-made. Paraphernalia Equipment May have extract pheromones from variant plants bottled as perfume. Known Users Chlorokinesis * Foggy Swamp Tribe members (via controlling water in vines/plants) (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) * Jolen (Marvel) * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Comics) * Theodore van den Burg (Heroes) * Brendan Lewis (Heroes) * Swampfire (Ben 10 Alien Force) * Ultimate Swampfire (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Wildvine (Ben 10) * Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) * Mike (Power Rangers Samurai) * Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) * Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden) * Hashirama Senju (Naruto) * Yamato (Naruto) * Danzou Shimura (Naruto) * Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) * Laki Olietta (Fairy Tail) * Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) * Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) * Layla Williams (Sky High) * The Element Lord of Jungle (BIONICLE) * Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of the Green related (BIONICLE) * Geist des Waldes (Wolf Wars) * Flora (Winx Club) * Diana (Winx Club) * Bushroot (Disney's Darkwing Duck) * Codie Barton (Paradox Saga) * Jack (Nexus Wars) * Kikyo (Reborn!) * Le Selvasa (Combo Ninos) * Grass-Type Pokémon (Pokémon) * Dave (Yin Yang Yo!) * Major Disaster (Toxic Crusaders) Plant growth * Gaia (Greek Mythology) * Au Co (Heroes) * Ian Michaels (Heroes) * Botan the Plant-Man (Ciem webcomics) * Flora (Winx Club) * Le Selvasa (Combo Ninos) * Grass-Type Pokémon (Pokémon) * Gardener (Wild Cards series) * Filforth, Defender of the Natural Order (Stationery Voyagers) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Jack (MÄR) * Weasel (MÄR) * Lily White (Touhou) has a minor form of this - She can cause flowers to bloom with her mere presence. Anthokinesis * The Flower (Card Captor Sakura) * Flora (Winx Club) * Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) * Kadma (W.I.T.C.H) * Plant Man (Mega Man 6) * Yuuka Kazami (Touhou) * Daisy(Mario Series) * Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) Xylokinesis * Wood-Man (Mega Man 2) * The Wood (Card Captor Sakura) * Flora (Winx Club) * Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) * Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) Other * Captain Olimar and Louie(Pikmin,both only command the Pikmin,but no other plant life.) * Main character (Plants vs.Zombies,only commands the plants,doesn't really manipulate) * Crazy Dave(?) (see above) * Number Seven (I am Number Four) can breathe plants back to life Gallery File:Picture (52).jpg |The timid Klara Prast (Marvel) causes vines to rupture from the ground. File:Flora_Manipulation.jpg |Layla Williams (Sky High) summons a whirling barrage of plants. File:AOSR_Gelu_in_Vines.png|Gelu being trapped by vines. 180px-Countdown_37.jpg|Poison ivy hanging two guys with her powers. Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Earth Powers